Bufanda Roja
by Sonye-San
Summary: 【NagiKae/Karmanami】Post 7 Años: Una inesperada invitación toma por sopresa a Kaede/Yukimura Akari,Nagisa la había invitado para recuperar el tiempo perdido entre ambos. Ni todos los años como actriz la había preparado para esto. Así, con los nervios de punta y varios consejos de sus amigas, se emprendrá a la mas peligrosas de las misiones jamás hecha.Que Koro-Sensei los acompañe...


**Ya puedo decir que oficialmente me largo de Hiatus hasta mis proximas vacaciones...**

 **En fin, Mary, me pediste un NagiKae, y creeme que me ha costado un montón, pero por ti, hago lo que sea, y espero que te guste uwu**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

 **Deja de hacerme mas vieja cada día XDD!**

 **Assassination Classroom / Ansatsu Kyōushitsu pertenece a Yūsei Matsui.**

* * *

 **Invitación Sopresa**

 **.**

Kaede Kayano o más bien Yukimura Akari no podía estar más que sorprendida e impactada por lo que acababa de oír, parpadeó varias veces, inhaló y exhaló para calmarse, ¿escuchó bien? ¿No era una broma? ¿Una apuesta que cumplir? Ya que esto no podía ser verdad. ¡Era imposible!

— ¿Y bien Kaede? —Repitió Nagisa a la joven de 22 años frente a él.

—Disculpa Nagisa, no te escuché bien. ¿Podías repetir la pregunta? —Inquirió ella para asegurarse de que todo era totalmente real.

—B-Bueno si gustas—Tartamudeó nervioso rascándose el mentón—. Tengo el viernes libre y me gustaría platicar contigo, tenemos mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y quería o más bien, quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido—Pidió nuevamente con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¿Cómo una cita? —La pregunta salió de sus labios de manera automática, que cuando se dio cuenta su cara se enrojeció notablemente por la vergüenza.

—Bueno, yo, esto—Trató de negar el mal entendido, pero lo pensó mejor y si, era una cita más que un reencuentro—. C-Claro—Sonrió dulcemente, más calmado.

—Dalo por hecho—Guiñó el ojo en señal de aprobación, aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios—. Nos vemos después, Nagisa.

—Hasta el viernes, Kaede—Se despidió el joven maestro de ella, viendo cómo se entraba a su limusina, perdiéndose de la escuela de matones donde repartía clases.

Nagisa suspiró pensando que se había tardado demasiado tiempo en invitar la azabache. Ya no era un adolecente –aunque tuviera el tamaño de uno lamentablemente- tenía que tomar al fin la decisión de confesarle sus sentimientos, además de pedirle perdón por lo del beso pasado para salvarle, aun cuando lo hizo meramente para salvarla, algo dentro de él se había movido, pensando que con el tiempo se iría pero solo hizo más que crecer, donde aparentar cada vez se volvía más difícil.

Entró de nuevo al salón donde sus alumnos buscan pleitos, lo esperaba para otra ronda de matanza y aprendizaje. Deseaba que Koro-Sensei donde quiera que este, le diera la suficiente fuerzas para poder hacer feliz a Kaede, porque aunque su verdadero nombre sea otro, para él siempre sería Kaede Kayano.

Sonrió mientras esquivaba un golpe de uno de ellos, y al mismo tiempo escribía en la pizarra la siguiente tarea a realizar.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Fue tan difícil para ella seguir aparentando seguridad y calma al frente de Nagisa cuando le pidió, prácticamente una cita, solo los dos. Ya cuando estuvo en el vehículo próxima a su siguiente grabación pudo ser ella misma, sonrojada con una sonrisa de boba enamorada, donde agradecía estar sola para poder expresarse como se debe.

Un momento.

Era su primera cita con Nagisa ¿verdad?

¡Oh Dios Mío!

Tenía menos de dos días para prepararse como se debía.

Que Koro-Sensei y su querida hermana mayor la ayudaran y le desearan toda la suerte del universo, porque la necesitaría con creces.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

S **erá un Tree-Shot o un Mini Fic y tendrá como pareja secundaria el Karmanamy *-***

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

 **Me pones mas vieja cada día :'D**

 **Mi Imoto (?) My Friend, Esto es para ti :'3**

 **Nunca pensé en escribir de este fandom, pero me lo pediste, y aquí está.**

 **Lamento si quedó corto este primer capítulo, pero espero que los otros me queden largos uwu**

 **¡Te quiero mucho! ;u;**

 **Espero que la hayas pasado bien en tu cumpleaños TuT**

 **Ando nerviosa :'DDD**

 **Es mi primer fic de este fandom y la primera vez que uso los personajes, lamento si pueden quedar OOC, creame que hago todo lo posible para respetar sus personalidads D:**

 **No sean duros conmigo :'(**

 **En fin, me dejan review *-***

 **Y nos vemos en el proximo Milenio (?)**

 **Sayanara ;3**


End file.
